muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Wrecking Ball
Wrecking Ball - singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Miley Cyrus z płyty Bangerz Tekst Piosenki We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain We jumped, never asking why We kissed, I fell under your spell A love no one could deny Don’t you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can’t live a lie, running for my life I will always want you I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me Yeah you! You wrecked me I put you high up in the sky And now, you’re not coming down It slowly turned, you let me burn And now, we’re ashes on the ground Don’t you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can’t live a lie, running for my life I will always want you I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crashing in a blazing fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah you! You wrecked me I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in And instead of using force I guess I should’ve let you win I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in I guess I should’ve let you win Don’t you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crashing in a blazing fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah you! You wrecked me (x2) Tłumaczenie tekstu Schwytaliśmy i na próżno zakuliśmy nasze serca w kajdany Skoczyliśmy nigdy nie pytając dlaczego Całowaliśmy się, byłam zauroczona twoim zaklęciem Miłością, której nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć Nigdy nie mów, że po prostu odeszłam Zawsze będę cię pragnąć Nie mogę żyć w kłamstwie, uciekając od życia Zawsze będę cię pragnąć Wtargnęłam tu jak niszcząca kula Nigdy dotąd nie uderzyłam tak mocno w miłość Chciałam jedynie zburzyć twoje mury A wszystkim co zrobiłeś było zniszczenie mnie Tak, Ty! Zniszczyłeś mnie Wniosłam Cię wysoko na przestworza A Ty stamtąd teraz nie wracasz Powoli doszło do tego, że pozwoliłeś mi spłonąć A teraz jesteśmy popiołem na ziemi Nigdy nie mów, że po prostu odeszłam Zawsze będę cię pragnąć Nie mogę żyć w kłamstwie, uciekając od życia Zawsze będę cię pragnąć Wtargnęłam tu jak niszcząca kula Nigdy dotąd nie uderzyłam tak mocno w miłość Chciałam jedynie zburzyć twoje mury A wszystkim co zrobiłeś było zniszczenie mnie Wtargnęłam tu jak niszcząca kula Tak po prostu zamknęłam oczy i kołysałam się Zostawiłeś mnie w płonącym upadku A wszystkim co zrobiłeś było zniszczenie mnie Tak, Ty! Zniszczyłeś mnie Nigdy nie chciałam rozpoczynać wojny Chciałam tylko, żebyś mnie do siebie dopuścił I zamiast używać siły Powinnam była dać Ci wygrać Nigdy nie chciałam rozpoczynać wojny Chciałam tylko, żebyś mnie do siebie dopuścił Powinnam była dać Ci wygrać Nigdy nie mów, że po prostu odeszłam Zawsze będę cię pragnąć Wtargnęłam tu jak niszcząca kula Nigdy dotąd nie uderzyłam tak mocno w miłość Chciałam jedynie zburzyć twoje mury A wszystkim co zrobiłeś było zniszczenie mnie Wtargnęłam tu jak niszcząca kula Tak po prostu zamknęłam oczy i kołysałam się Zostawiłeś mnie w płonącym upadku A wszystkim co zrobiłeś było zniszczenie mnie Tak, Ty! Zniszczyłeś mnie (x2) Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Miley Cyrus